The Deadly Purity
by White Len
Summary: The Advanced Weapon Technology Corporation, major developer of cyborg systems and parts, decided to open branch office in Italy. The CEO sent his only daughter to observe preparations and to take part in the charity business. The SWA was informed that Padania want to kidnap the girl for a ransom.
1. Prologue

**Author Notes:** I just wanted to try my English skills and since I liked mostly action anime I decided to write fanfiction based Gunslinger Girl.

* * *

"I don't need your protection. My bodyguards can handle those petty terrorists of yours with ease."

Jose listened patiently to the twelve years old girl who was targeted by Padania for kidnapping. She was the only daughter of the AWTCorp CEO, the corporation which helped the Social Welfare Agency with artificial bodies. That's why the SWA was really eager to protect this girl. But looking from the other side it could be needless matter since the CEO sent AWTCorp security members in numbers equal of a small army. Henrietta looked at the CEO's daughter who in return looked back. Jose sighed noticing hostility and disgust that the girl showed toward his partner. It looked like the CEO's daughter knew about Henrietta's artificial body which wasn't surprising after all. This work would be hard one.

"Miss Silverlight, I understand that you don't want any interference with your business. But it is our duty to protect you. So, can you please deal with it like reasonable person?"

The CEO's daughter glared at Jose with open annoyance then she looked at Henrietta once more. Both girls stared at each other for some time until Jose's partner turn her head toward him for help. Jose just smiled reassuringly to Henrietta.

Aria Silverlight, twelve years old, the only child of the AWTCorp CEO Alexander Silverlight the former Soviet Union scientist. She was rumored to be adopted to her father's family since the CEO was never officially married but she also could be the daughter from some affair in the past. According to the file Aria had terminal illness from the day she was born and that fact drove her father into implementation of new R&D teams. Byproducts of those efforts were artificial bodies and variety of drugs that Agency used.

Looking at the girl in question Jose couldn't believe that she had terminal illness one time in the past. Except maybe her really odd appearance: white hair, red eyes and pale skin - she didn't stand out from normal girls of her age.

"Mr. Croce?"

Jose and Henrietta turned their full attention to the CEO's daughter. Despite her small stature Aria Silverlight had the sense of authority around her like those in-command of Agency. Additionally, unlike many daughters of men in power, she was quite reasonable and truly respected by her father's subordinates.

"Yes, Miss Silverlight?"

Aria looked right into his eyes which made Jose uneasy. Those red eyes of hers were unnerving even for the specialist like him. They looked like ones of predator searching for its prey.

"I noticed that you're somewhat fond of this girl, Henrietta, as far as I remember right. So I have one particular question for you. Depending on your answer I may reconsider your services."

"I'm listening."

"Why did you approve something unethical like using this girl for killing?"

This question came out of the blue. Jose became quiet: "What kind of answer did this girl expect?" He sensed Henrietta's nervous look at him but couldn't break eye contact with Aria. For CEO's daughter this situation possibly was a game of sorts. But what was the reason for this.

"Time is up. So what is your answer, Mr. Croce?"

"I have no reasonable answer, Miss Silverlight."

Jose answered honestly. He tried to find answer for this question many times in the past by himself but to no avail. So he decided to answer honestly instead of making excuses.

"You are more honest with yourself than I expected from the likes of you."

Aria said with a shadow of smile on her face. She took something out from the desk and slid it to Jose and Henrietta. His partner reacted and get it before it reached his hand. Aria laughed a bit over Henrietta's protective reaction.

"Don't worry girl. It is just your ID badges. Wear it or otherwise Prizraki [1] could eliminate you since you always have weapons. Your ID badges give you Security Private Rank access."

Jose get one ID badge from Henrietta and examined it. Simple plastic with his photo on it and small chip on the other side. It looked like Visa Card of some kind with a small clip on one side. He put it on like it was intended while Henrietta did the same. The most hard part of this job was completed - they were accepted to protect their target.

"We have plenty of time before ceremony. How about Social Welfare Agency shows me how our corporation technologies are used?"

It wasn't request of the spoiled child...

* * *

[1] Prizraki - Russian for "Wraiths".


	2. The Glimpse of the Silver Light

**Author notes:** This chapter was a part of prologue but due to friend's advice I separated it into stand-alone chapter. But I still in a dillema about how to compose chapters. My friend told me that I'd better write chapters focused on one location since I'm a little better with such style.

* * *

"So, this little lady is the AWTCorp CEO's daughter..."

Priscilla looked at the twelve years old girl in front of her. Unlike Jose who had never been interested in the technology behind the cyborg project of the SWA she heard some rumors about Aria Silverlight. And those rumors didn't match the refined young lady that was standing here. Aria Silverlight, or the girl that claimed to be her, was good looking girl with slightly odd appearance but nothing really different from girls of her age. Of course, the girls of the SWA looked like normal girls too so nothing was certain. But something was fishy about her.

"Yes, she is."

Jose sighed. He wasn't very happy with the future paper work about the visit of the CEO's daughter. The additional problem was a maid that accompanied her mistress. Her name was Maria Ostrova. She was in her late twenties. Her looks were quite outstanding, almost like the work of artist. Her long silky golden hair and blue eyes made her typical Russian beauty. But those looks were nothing more than disguise. According to the file Maria Ostrova was the former commando of Russian GRU specializing in the assassination. And like any specialist of her experience and skills she was armed from the head to toe.

"This is quite an arsenal."

An amazed look of Priscilla could be understandable. Right in front of Jose, Henrietta and Priscilla were the weapons that Maria Ostrova brought with her to protect her mistress. Three F-1 grenades and five RGD-5 grenades, heavily modified M1911 handgun, machete, battle knife, throwing knives and finally VSS "Vintorez". Both handgun and sniper rifle had additional cartridges. Almost all of the weaponry was skilfully concealed in the maid uniform and couldn't be perceived without the special training. VSS "Vintorez" was dismantled though.

"Everything necessary in case of the emergency."

Simple and short answer. Maria got back everything from the table and placed each item accordingly in her dress. Aria smirked at her maid's remark. It looked like she was having fun while two operatives of the SWA could only wonder about reaction of their VIP guest.

"Maria, ti ostanesh'sya zdes'. Dolozhi nemedleno esli chto-to sluchitsya. Vse ponyatno?" [1]

"Kak skazhite, komandir." [2]

"Horosho. Ne dostavlyai problem poka ya budu otsutsvovat'. [3]

Jose exchange glances with Priscilla while Aria was instructing Maria. It was strange that the CEO's daughter gave orders to her bodyguard on Russian even so Maria Ostrova could speak Italian, German and English fluently due to her training in GRU. He didn't like when somebody tried to conceal something from him. Especially if the skillful assassin was a part of an equation. Jose's nervousness wasn't unnoticed by Henrietta who in turn gripped her SIG-Sauer P-239.

"Forget it, girl! Hand over that toy to me or I will erase you existence."

Maria placed the barrel of her M1911 right at the temple of Henrietta before anybody could react. The cyborg girl looked at her handler with questioning eyes. Jose sighed and nodded to his partner. Usually even well-trained specialists hesitate to aim at children but it looked like it wasn't problem for Maria Ostrova. Possibly because the woman knew about cyborg project and didn't consider Henrietta as a child. Henrietta slowly handed over her handgun to Maria and stepped back after. The maid checked safety and looked at Jose who was staring at the scene with the regretful look on his face.

"Mr. Croce , you'd better look after your do..."

"Tiho, Maria! Tvoe mnenie ne sprashivali. Ona stala takoi ne po svoemu zhelaniyu." [4]

Right before Maria could finish her insult she was stopped by her mistress. Aria angrily glared at her bodyguard for the lack of the tact. Such reaction was odd but Jose couldn't comprehend the meaning behind this outburst. The CEO's daughter gestured Maria to give her Henrietta's sidearm which she got without any complain.

"Take your gun, girl. And do not allow you temper to get your partner into a trouble. It could cost him his life if it was some kind of a covert mission."

Aria handed P-239 to Henrietta while scowling her. Henrietta got her handgun and silently nodded in the acknowledgment of her mistake. She was ashamed of her rushed actions and even more ashamed of the results. Jose patted her but it made Henrietta to feel worse since she knew that white-haired girl was right in her judgment of the situation.

"That is why I disapprove the very idea of the SWA cyborgs. Kids of her age, especially girls, are too unstable to be controlled without drugs."

It was obvious that Aria hated the SWA cyborgs and didn't see them as equal human beings. But it seemed that she hated the SWA superiors much more because they had chosen children as tasting subjects.

"Since this situation is defused I want to see this Henrietta girl in action. My father invested millions into this side project and our stock holders want some actual results. Of course, we covered that the Social Welfare Agency is used as the testing ground but I need to see myself the progress of "Pygmalion" project."

It was an understandable desire of the AWTCorp CEO to see some results. But why did he send his own daughter to look at the progress? Was she really capable to do it? If she was than Aria Silverlight wasn't ordinary girl at all. Such thoughts made their way into Jose's mind and, by the looks of Priscilla, into hers as well.

"So, Mr. Croce, where is your firing range?"

This time Aria addressed Jose directly. There was no choice.

"I will show you around our facilities, Miss Silverlight."

His reply was formal and polite as well as his gestures. Jose noted to himself that the CEO's daughter was one of the most elusive and manipulative person he ever met in his life. She was dangerous directly and indirectly for Henrietta and the SWA.

Aria smiled at Jose and showed with her hand that she would follow him. The SWA operative sighed and walked to the door while Henrietta followed his lead. He looked at Aria and frowned when he noticed that the girl hide Maria's M1911 and two additional cartridges in her dress.

"I just want some fire practice as well."

The answer to an unasked question. Jose couldn't rid of the feeling that Aria was playing with him and Henrietta to her own amusement.

* * *

[1] Russian: "Maria, you will stay here. Report immediately if something happens. Do you understand?"

[2] Russian: "As you wish, commander."

[3] Russian: "Good. Do not make any trouble while I'm away."

[4] Russian: "Silence, Maria! Your opinion is not of importance. She became like this without her agreement."


	3. The Human Factor

**Author Notes:** It looks like this one fanfic will be short and mostly based on the interactions between Aria and Jose/Henrietta fratello.

* * *

Jose walked right behind Aria while Henrietta showed the way to the underground firing range.

The SWA operative was disappointed about himself because of the incident in the check-room. He cursed himself since his unawareness could cost Henrietta her life. Of course, the little lecture from the white-haired girl that was walking in front of him, despite the fact that it was his partner who was lectured, didn't make his day brighter. Jose wondered why he was chosen for this mission. Jean, his brother, was better suited for it. Well, Jean had his own devils but at least Rico would never snap like Henrietta. Was it because the superiors misunderstood something?

Henrietta was distressed as well. She replayed the situation in her mind and couldn't find any excuse for her rushed actions. Both Maria and Aria didn't show any real signs of hostility. So why did she snapped like this. And like this girl behind her said such rushed actions could be disastrous during a real covert operation.

Among the trio only Aria was in a good mood. She followed Henrietta and hummed some random melody. But even so she looked like a careless girl on an excursion somebody more experienced could easily see through her simple acting. The AWTCorp CEO's daughter was memorizing the path by distinguishing the most notable details of interior.

After ten minute or so walk they finally arrived to their destination. It was a simple wooden door like many others they passed by not long ago. At least it looked like it on the first glance.

When the trio entered the fire range they found out that it had been already occupied by Triela who had been practicing alone without her handler. Possibly Victor was somewhere near since it was against rules letting cyborgs to practice at fire range without their respective handlers. The twin-tailed girl was so pres-occupied with her practice that she recognized their presence only about minute later.

"G'day, Henrietta. I thought you would be still on your mission to protect that rich girl."

Triela happily waved her hand in greeting to Henrietta and Jose. She put her handgun on the stand and curiously looked at Aria who like always looked back at tanned girl in front of her.

"So, Mr. Croce, you got yourself another girl despite poor Henrietta was so dedicated to you?"

Jose smiled in response as well as Triela. Both of them knew that it was a joke. Henrietta on other hand blushed and became confused. But before the SWA operative could introduce Aria the twin-tailed cyborg took initiative once again from him.

"Hello. I'm Triela. What's your name?"

Aria questioningly looked at Triela's outstretched hand for a second before shaking it with a friendly smile. But what she said next wasn't as friendly as her smile.

"Hello. Glad to meet you. As for my name... I am that rich girl."

An awkward silence hung in the room after the sarcastic introduction of the CEO's daughter. Triela blinked in confusion but quickly regained her composure and smiled back at Aria.

"Sorry for my comment. You do not look like those fancy snobbish rich girls."

"No ill feelings. I quite accustomed to such treatment by those who don't know me."

This time Aria answered with her usual authoritive voice without any hint of the sarcastic tone that was present seconds earlier. At the same time she came to the stand and M1911 with additional cartridges on it. Triela looked at the CEO's daughter with shocked eyes - it was unusual for a child to practice on a firing range with real handgun - she and other girls of the SWA were exception because of their purpose.

"Don't look at me like I some kind of weirdo. After all, I am the only child of my father who is the CEO of the AWTCorp the thrid manufacturer of weapons in the world." Aria had carefully checked Maria's M1911 before she added her next comment: "It's boring to sit at the HQs so I decided to make an inspection on you, or better to say, on our technologies."

Triela eye slightly twiched. It was obvious for Jose who was listening to conversation of both girls, while Henrietta was preparing her handgun for practice, that the twin-tailed girl was quite annoyed by Aria's comment about the "technologies" instead of the "humans". Especially from the one who was partially responsible for the technology behind their transformation. But the older girl just clenched her fist and glared at the VIP guest.

"Alright, rich girl. How about a little competition so I could show you what "your" technologies is capable of?"

"Triela, I think it is no a good id..."

"I accept your challenge. Let us see who is better: a human or just a military toy that my father introduced to the world."

Jose tried to stop them but Aria's stubborn and now openly insulting response made the situation uncontrollable. Henrietta, who stood at the stand and waited for other girls, was slightly dumbfounded. Possibly because she was too concentrated in her preparation.

"The rules are simple! Each of us will shoot 5 bullets at the practice target. The fastest and finest will be considered a winner. Is is acceptable for you?"

"OK. I will show that humans are better then surrogates like you."

Aria confidently smirked at Triela's condition. But such childish response made Jose to wonder once again what was hidden in the sleeves of the person known as Aria Silverlight. She was a strange child even for him who was working with cyborgs. It was clear that the CEO's daughter didn't fear pain, humiliation and possibly even death. Was it because her disease or due medical treatment she went trough. And why was Aria Silverlight so hostile to the cyborgs which her father designed?

"Jose, what is going on here? And... Triela, why are you so agitated?"

It was Victor Hillshire who asked this question...

* * *

**Next:** [Interlude] The Ghosts of the Past - Part I


End file.
